Tracked Down
by InternationalChoclate
Summary: Zoom's got a sister, and they have a secrets. His sister, Sunstra, may have an important role in the future, one that could bring happiness, or doom in it's wake. BF5 are in for trouble, and a lot of sibling messes. COLLAB WITH REBLOXIC!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dialouge or words in BOLD is in Thai.**

**Dear Sumalee,**

**I know you just got here not too long ago, but I have to leave. I can't be their chosen one anymore! They're pushing me too hard! I just don't know if I can meet everything they need me to do!**

**I'm not sorry for leaving! This life is full of restraint! There's more to do than eating rice, training and meditating 24/7! They can find a new Chosen one! I quit this life! I'm not sorry for angering lots of people!**

**But, I am sorry for disappointing you. You deserve a better brother than me. I wish I could stay to protect you, to make you smile and forget everything we've been through. **

**Will you ever forgive me?**

**Sunstra, I do trust you, but please, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and to follow what I ask of you, please do.**

**Don't go close to a graveyard, or memorial. You know why.**

**Try your hardest in training so you can protect yourself.**

**NEVER, EVER go back home. There is nothing left for you there. They'll kill you, he's changed so much, and she's a witch.**

**If you must flee, I'm heading to Handler's Corners for a martial Arts competition; Handlers Corners is a small town in the USA. You can find me there.**

**If I never get to see you again, just know I love you, Sumalee. You are the best sister a guy could ask for.**

**-Love,**

**Zoom**

It's been exactly a year and a half since Zoom left, and I miss him terribly. I had not seen him two or three years prior, and he left a day after I got here. Almost every night I take it out and read it over before I go to sleep.

It's basically all that I have left of him. I only have the note, 2 photos and one of his headbands that he left. I carefully place it back into the drawer with the other things, and I curl up beneath the blankets on my bed and fall asleep.

In my dreams, she is, the ghost. Niviree, she calls herself. I just call her Nivir.

"**How long have you been dead?**" I ask, sitting down. I always ask her this, because I always want to know.

"**Many years.**" She replies simply, sitting down as well.

"**When exactly, though**?" I ask, hoping for a straightforward answer, for once.

She simply shrugs. "**It does not matter to you, so you need not learn this information**."

"**Alright, you win. Nivir, you can see where people are, all across the world, right**?"

"**Correct. I can see where they are, and how they are feeling."**

"**Where is my brother, Zoom? Can you see him? Is he still in Handler's Corners**?" I ask quickly, leaning forward.

Nivir moves her translucent hand up to her mouth and laughs softly. "**My, I haven't seen you this eager since that candy incident.**"

"**Good times, good times.**" I say fondly. It had been one of the rare times he let us have candy. I had won it for winning a friendly competition we had, and I may have gone a little crazy.

"**As for your brother, he is still in Handler's Corners. He seems, quite happy. Although, I do sense some stress, like they are fighting a war. But it is minuscule. Why do you want this information? You usually do not wish to talk about your brother**." She asks.

"**Well, Master T told me I need to visit my family in Thailand, for a while so I can be more focused in training. What he doesn't know is they aren't my Family anymore. I never really had one to begin with**." I say, spitting out the last part with all the hatred I could muster in a dream.

"**I see, and if you were to go back…**" Nivir trails off. We both know what would happen.

"**So, you are planning to sneak off to Zoom? You would be safe there.**" She says changing the topic.

"**I would be, because I know my brother and he would never hurt me. I just don't know how I can get the cash for an airplane ticket**." I say, with tears threatening to spill, knowing there is no way to get to my brother.

"**I can help with that.**"

I perk up instantly. "**How, really? Thank you!**" I cry. I'm so happy, I ….. I just can't.

"**Well, I can become a real human being made of matter for a short time, long enough to collect the money you need and get you on that airplane. I won't be able to talk to you for a while, so I can regain my strength, but Andrea may visit.**" Nivir says. Andrea is another ghost, my age.

"**That's awesome! Will I be able to leave tonight?**" I ask.

"**Yes. Scale the wall surrounding you tonight at 8:00. You've done it before; I trust that you can do it again**."

I nod and say "**Of course I can. Do you think we can pull this off?**"

Nivir sighs. "**I hope so Sunstra, I hope so.**"

**8:00 that night**

I'm already on top of the wall, it was easy to climb. I climbed all the time with a friend of mine, one of the few girls here, but never to the top.

Looking at the order, I almost want to stop now and stay. But I can't.

I've packed all of my belongings, and that headband Zoom left. I've never counted it as one of my belongings it was and always will be Zoom's. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is getting to Handlers corners.

I quickly scamper down the wall, and head towards the car I knew was waiting for me.

The car is blue, what kind, I'm not sure. The passenger door is kicked open and inside is was a slender Asian woman with long black hair and beautiful blue eyes. "**Sunstra, its Nivir. Look.**" She says, and quickly reverts back into a ghost before turning back to a real person again. "**I have to look like you in order to get past security. Now hop in**."

Simply nodding, I hop into the passenger seat holding my backpack tightly. Closing the door, Nivir drives off.

**Later: Handlers Corners**

I got off the plane a while ago and said goodbye to Nivir. She gave me some extra cash to get some lunch and possibly a hotel room.

But, the only Restaurant in sight was some place called Zeke's. There might have been more but my English is slightly limited. I believe Zeke is a name, or another word for Potato.

Inside, it slightly reminds me of the pictures of the American sixties I've seen. I sit down on a stool as a waitress with black hair comes up to me.

"Welcome to Zeke's. Do you want anything?" she asks.

" **Some Fries, Please**." She gives me a funny look. I suddenly realise my mistake.

"Sorry, fries please." I say. She nods, and I look at her name tag, Grace, before she walks off.

Setting my backpack down I retrieve my novel from it. It's entirely in Thai, so it's easier for me to read.

When Grace the waitress comes back with my fries, she notices my novel. "That's in a different language, right?" she asks.

I nod, hoping I correctly understood what she was saying

"What language?" she continues.

"Thai." I respond

"Oh! There's actually someone else here who speaks Thai! It's actually not common for two people to speak the same language here, since there are about 300 people in this town. In fact, I'm pretty sure I've met everyone in this town, working here." Grace says, sitting down on the stool next to me.

I nod pretending I know exactly what she's saying.

"You know, he actually looks a lot like you, just a few years older. And he hasn't been here all that long, maybe around a year. Oh! And he's a Muay Thai Fighter too." Grace says.

With her description of him, my heart beats faster. Can he actually be here? It has to be him! Fate can't be this cruel to have Grace be talking about a stranger.

"In fact, he and his friends should be stopping here to eat soon. They do almost every day." She continues.

I'm about to ask his name when the door swing open. "And that's them now! Hey guys!"

But I'm not listening. I'm standing up, trying to not let my mouth gape.

There are about 8 of them, all of varying races. And at the front, is-him.

He stops walking, causing the others behind him to stop too. They seem confused, but right now I don't care.

He sees me, and I see a smile spread across his face, and I smile too. A small tear drops down to the floor, and that wakes me up.

I take one step forward then break out into a run. He does the same and we collide into a hug.

I'm crying now, I can feel it. And he is too. "**Zoom! Is it really you?**"

"**Of course it's me Sumalee. Do you…**" he looks me into the eye, and he seems afraid. I know what's trying to ask, and my smile grows. He wrote it on the note the night he left.

"I was never mad in the first place." I respond, making him smile some more.

"**Sumalee thank you. I never thought that you weren't mad and I never thought Master T would let you come and visit me!**" he says, and I look down. He notices and begins " **Sunstra-**"

"**He doesn't know. He was going to make me go back! Please don't make me go back!**" I cry, hugging him tighter.

" **Sumalee, If I had a choice I would never let you go.**" He says fondly.

Sighing happily, this moment couldn't be better.

Until one of his friends, one with brown spikey hair speaks up. " Is it National Let's hug a stranger day and no one told me?"

**Longest piece of writeing EVER! Yay! So, this is a collab with Rebloxic, who will be writing the next chapter! Yay! I, Chocolate, wrote this one!**

**I'm just going to clear something up. Sunstra is a Thai name, meaning beautiful eyes, because her eyes are violet. Zoom calls her Sumalee, which is Thai for beautiful Flower! According to a site.**

**I'm going to hand this over to Rebloxic to finish it up.**

**Hi, it's Rebloxic, and uh, hope you enjoyed the fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anything in bold is in Thai.**

**Disclaimer: Say it with me out loud: InternationalChoclate and Rebloxic do not own anything but the ocs, so I will not sue. POTATOS!**

Zoom has remained completely oblivious to the fact his friends are here, and he turns to them, a smile still on his face.

"Guys, this is my sister Sumalee," Zoom admits and the group's eyes widen. The only girl on the team leers at me.

"And how come you haven't mentioned a sister before," she asks suspiciously and I scratch my head awkwardly.

"**It's a long story**," I say and the rest of the group stare confused. Zoom sniggers, before turning to the group of them.

"It's a long story," he translates and the others nod in understanding.

"Dude this is awesome! Zoom has his sis, we all have pizza, we can have a party," one heavily muscled, blonde guy yells and another lanky, black haired man glares at him.

"I doubt this is an opportunity to celebrate. We have pizza all the time anyway," he speaks in a thick Russian accent.

"It's good to meet you. I'm Vert," a blonde haired man with blue eyes says.

"Agura," the girl says her green eyes now slightly more trusting.

"I'm Spinner," the spiky haired boy says energetically.

"Sherman," another man says, similar in stature to the bigger blonde, looking familiar to the spiky haired boy.

"Dude, I'm AJ," the first blonde says, smiling widely.

"I am Tezz," the Russian man says tiredly.

"That's everyone, well except Stanford." Zoom smiles.

"Nice to meet you all." I respond in barely coherent English.

"Can we get the Za now? I'm starving!" Szpinner complained.

"Sure, Spin. Do you and your sister want tzo sit by yourselves and catch up, or is she ok with sitting with us?" asks Vert. I've already grabbed my fries and backpack, and nod after Zoom translates for me.

I end up sitting at the end of the booth and after a few seconds, Grace comes over to take everyone's orders, which manly consists of pizza.

"And for you, actually I don't believe I caught your name, what is it?" asks Grace politely.

I say Sunstra the exact time Zoom says Sumalee. We share a glance and I say Sunstra again.

"I'm going to take an educated guess and say that Sumalee is a nickname?" ask Tezz, his tone implying that he didn't care all that much.

I nod; it had been his nickname for me as long as I can remember. My real name, Sunstra, meant beautiful eyes, my mom had once said she nm me that for my unique violet eyes. Sumalee meant Beautiful Flower, because my brother's sweet like that.

Grace took everyone's order, and promised to get them a piping hot pizza. I've tried America's Pizza before, once. Ugh, Disgusting. All I could taste was grease and fat.

"So, Sunstra, before we bombard you with questions, anything you want to know about us?" asks Agura, setting her elbows on the table, propping up her chin.

Thinking for a second, I quickly tell Zoom my question and he repeats it to his friends saying "Where did you originally come from?"

Their answers ranged from Africa to Canada to Candyland. Sherman elbows Spinner after he said that last one.

" Ok, I've got a question for you. Why are you here in America? A flight from Thailand to here is obviously not cheap." asks Tezz.

"**Because I wanted to." **I respond simply, because the real reason requires talking about the past, and that is a subject I would rather not get into.

Zoom translates and this time Vert asks me if I went to to the order.

"Yes." I say, happy I understood, and my English is starting to improve.

"Do your parents know you are here?" asks Sherman.

After hesitating, Zoom translates for me.

I freeze, not sure how to respond, but force the most believable smile I can muster and respond. "**Of course, if they did not, I wouldn't have been able to fly over."**

It was a small lie, but it's worthy of the situation. It's not entirely false; Nivir did pose as my "mother" to get me past security.

"My turn," calls Spinner, "Are you covered in germs?"

Everyone at the table groans comically at the same time. Apparently this is a common thing with Spinner.

"What? It's an important question?" Spinner says in an attempt to justify himself.

The door to the restaurant swings open and a ginger walks in. He stops to flirt with Grace, or attempts to anyways before walking over to the booth where we were sitting.

Vert and Agura scoot over so he could sit down. Once sitting, he leans back and begins to talk in a British accent. "How did you all fair in the battlezone? Get the key for Sage?" he asks

Battlezone? As far as I know, that's not a regular English word. And who is this Sage?

Agura elbows him and he winces in pain. "Shut up would you? You are so freaking lucky Zoom's Sister doesn't understand English, or you would be dead!"

The ginger looks confused for a second before he finally notices me. "Oh! Hello love, I'm Stanford Isaac Rhodes, 189th in line for the throne. And you are?"

" Sunstra." I respond simply.

"I never realized Zoom had a sister. How come you don't talk about her at all Zoom?" asks Stanford just as Grace came back with a pizza.

"I was wondering that as well. Why do you not talk about her?" adds Tezz, taking a slice of pizza.

"The topic never came up." Zoom responds, fidgeting slightly.

"If I had a sister we would totally go snowboarding together. It would be awesome." Says A.J, taking a drink of soda.

I quietly munch on my fries as everyone starts talking about what they would do if they had a sister, well except Tezz. He stays quiet, but I think from the looks of him that would be normal of him.

Suddenly, I see a pale figure sitting at a stool. She looks suspiciously like Tezz, but younger and female. She stands up, just as Grace walks by, and Grace walks right through her, like she wasn't even there.

To them, she wasn't there. To anyone else, she was long gone, buried beneath the ground in an eternal sleep.

She was a ghost.


End file.
